The favour
by icecream8793967
Summary: Hermione helps out Luna. Luna feels she needs to help back. But when what Hermione did became so important, Luna HAS to do something great back. But with Ginny, Ron, Harry and many others involved, it's not going to be easy. Rated M for later sexual themes.
1. The idea

"Shut up!" Hermione hissed urgently.

"Sorry Hermione!" Came Luna's reply.

"Just move your head!"

"Sorry!"

Then in unison: "Why do you want to see?"

"Harry?"

"Ron?"

"_OH!_"

"_You _like Ron?" Hermione gasped.

"And _you_ like Harry?" Luna asked with a look of incredible disbelief on her face.

"_Yeah..._ Since the end of our 3rd year- well, your 2rd year!"

"Ron's also been kinda cute... I first realized when he got bitten by Padfoot," Hermione had told Luna about everything, "I was visiting my cousin in the hospital wing and he was lying there, looking rather cute!"

"Woah... Mine was when we had the time turner around our necks, and he was standing so close... Oh sorry Luna." Hermione added sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it..."

They resumed staring. Luna was looking around a tree at Ron snogging Lavender and Hermione was staring at Harry being, well, almost swallowed by Ginny. _Lucky they have they're clothes on, _Hermione thought, _or Ginny would be- doing stuff I don't want to see... _Ginny was already straddling Harry.

"This is disturbing." Hermione said.

"Yeah, we need to stop it. But how?"

"You live a bit away from the Weasley's don't you?"

"Mmmm.. What are you getting at Hermione?"

"Molly Weasley." Hermione said with a simple smile.

"Ummmm... Don't get it."

"She likes you not Lavender."

"Your REAL smart."

"Thanks!"


	2. Molly Weasley and her idea

As the two girls apparated into Molly Weasley's sitting room, Arthur Weasley called bye and left. Hermione slowly walked into the kitchen with Luna following her.

"Ummmm... Mrs Weasley we ju-" But Hermione didn't have time to finish her sentence because Molly had just enveloped them both in at tight hug.

"Where have you two been all this time? Not a owl and you haven't come for Christmas in a while! Two years in fact!"

"Sorry Molly I just wanted to say.. You know Ron's been away doing ministry work?" Molly nodded at this, "Well he's actually spending most of the time trying to get Lavender Brown in bed with him!"

"My gosh! Lavender Brown did you say? Well, that's just horrible!"

"I'll get him straight back to you... But I suppose you won't want to be with him after he did that would you? Well..."

"I've always quite liked Ron." Said Luna timidly.

"You do, dear?"

"Yeah..."

"Well that's settled then!"

Molly disapparated.

She came back carrying a love potion and a lust potion.

"Luna, after the effects wear off, he will realize his love for you. Don't worry, sometimes he talks in his sleep. _Dreamy, but beautiful." _Molly imitated Ron.

"Tomorrow night?"

"Yes. Percy's birthday. 7 O'clock exactly I'll give some to you to give to Ron."

But Luna was already planning something else.

"Let's go Hermione!" Luna chirped.


	3. Luna, naughty?

**This chapter is focused on Luna. The next one will be focused on Hermione but they are supposed to be happening at the same time.**

She felt Ron brush past her as he went to get a drink. She knew that now was time. It was exactly 10 minutes past 7 when Luna Lovegood arrived at the punch stand. She was helping herself to some pumpkin juice; she had never taken to butter beer or firewhisky. Moments later, Ron arrived looking forlorn.

"Are you okay Ron?" Luna said in a sympathetic voice.

"Mum just told me I can't go out with Lavender any more. Plus, she's gone and told Lav's parents!"

"I feel sorry for you."

Ron looked Luna, as if scoring her.

"You want to go up to your room? It's probably quiet there?" Luna asked.

"Yeah. Now the ghoul has moved out."

They walked upstairs with Luna carrying the drinks, and she slipped the lust potion into hers and Ron's drinks. When they reached his room Ron sat down on his bed. Luna quickly did a silencing charm and locked the door.

"Want a drink?" She asked.

"Yeah." Luna passed over Ron's drink.

Ron drank his the same time as she drank hers. He walked very close to her. _Oh that feels good._ She thought. Ron started pulling her dress down and running his hands over her bra. She fiddled with his trouser buckle and soon they were both in their underwear. Her hand slipped down his boxers and grabbed his cock. Suddenly, he ripped down her panties and yanked off his boxers. As she sat down on his lap she let out a loud moan.

"Let it out in me Ron..." Luna cried.

"Ohhhhhh... Ahhhh..." Came her reply when it happened.

Feeling satisfied, Luna pulled herself back into her dress and gave Ron a flirtatious wave and left, calling: "I'll be expecting a ring!"


	4. Fred and George

**Hermione's chapter.**

"Hey Harry!" There it came again, that irritating red-heads voice.

"Be back in a minute Gin, got to go to the bathroom." Was Harry's reply. Harry slid past, but when Ginny wasn't looking he gave a come here sign to Hermione. She got up silently and followed him over to the back of the burrow.

"Is it possible for you to get Ginny off of my case for one minute?" He asked.

"Why do you want to get rid of Ginny?" Hermione answered.

"Not get rid of her, just stop her behaving like something bad would happen if we're not always close by! Sometimes she even turns up at office!"

Suddenly, Hermione saw a ear on the floor. She pointed it out to Harry. He went pale and tried to grab it, but to late, as it had disappeared through tapestry.

"Oh no..." Harry looked pleadingly at Hermione. Then, as expected, Fred and George- Fred had been in a coma for six months and had come out two months ago- appeared. Harry looked warningly at them.

"Don't worry, we won't tell," Said George, "As long as you-" He whispered in Hermione's ear.

"No! Not ever no no no!" She exclaimed.

"Well then we'll just slip it to Ginny." They replied simultaneously. Harry gave Hermione a hopeful look.

"Fine but-" She whispered something in Fred's ear.

"All the better for us!"

She whispered something else. Fred and George discussed it then finally came to a answer.

"Fine. We won't tell Ginny. But stick to your promise. We want them." And they left.

"What did you promise them?" Harry questioned.

"Don't worry about it, nothing to dangerous." She answered airily.

Harry gave her a curios look.

"Forget it!" Hermione sighed.


	5. Thinking

**Thank you for all the reviews! If everyone keeps reviewing then I will write more and more and more! :) I generally act on people's reviews so if you have any ideas tell me! Hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, I don't own Harry Potter and all that... Enjoy!**

Hermione looked Luna up and down. The blonde had just told her what had happened with Ron.

"You expecting diamond?" Hermione asked casually.

"Well... Probably since he's got that new job at the ministry- Department of International Magical Cooperation and all that!" Luna grinned.

"Yeah... That's well paid." She answered.

"Ron's actually got his _own_ vault now. He doesn't want to share with his family any more. It's mainly his mum and Percy though."

"Yeah..."

"Will you be a bridesmaid?"

"Yeah... Whatever..."

"Yay!"

Suddenly a pigeon took off from the roof and knocked over the weather vane. The crash knocked Hermione out of her trance.

"What?!"

"You just said you'd be a bridesmaid!" Luna asked excitedly, but with a puzzled expression on her rosy-cheeked face.

"WHAT!?"

"Oooohhhh! You were in a trance! Some Witty-Winkers must have got to your head!"

"Sorry?"

"Witty-Winkers! They get into witty people's brains- usually Ravenclaws," She added, "They make your brain go funny- And sometimes you start to wink."

"Ooookkkkk..."

"You were thinking about Harry weren't you?"

"Nnnnn.. Yes!"

"I know Ginny's a disgusting leech- don't you DARE tell her I said that- and she's always clinging onto Harry, but you've got to raise above her!"

"It's just Harry asked me the other day if I could help him to get Ginny to relax about him. And if Rita hears..."

"Yeah. That wouldn't half break Ginny."

"Mmmmmm..." Replied Hermione.

She had a BIG secret to keep...


End file.
